Thank You
by Unofficial Schwarz
Summary: Songfic. TasukiChichiri. Tasuki's having a very bad day no da. At least Chichiri's there to make it better. (crappy summary, I know no da... ;;;)


Thank You

By: Nagi

Pairing: Tasuki/Chichiri

Rating: PG

Notes: Songfic. Oneshot. A little depressing, not much. Don't own Dido or any of her songs. This is sorta AU, or at least set in Miaka's world no da. Poor Tasuki! I'm sure we all have these kinds of days no da. Unfortunately, we don't all have Chichiri there to make us feel better no da.

~~~~~

*BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! BEE-*

Tasuki mumbled incoherently as he smacked the alarm clock next to his bed repeatedly until he finally hit the button that turned off the annoying noise. Falling back into the sheets, he shut his eyes again, debating whether or not it was actually worth it to get out of bed. Tasuki still had a vague headache from when he'd been drinking last night. Groaning, he felt around in the sheets for the person who usually slept next to him. His hand found nothing and the sheets were cool.

Shit.

How long had he been in bed anyway? Opening his eyes to slits, he looked at the digital clock next to his bed. 10:15 am.

Shit, again.

He had to be at work at 10:30. The time also explained why Chichiri wasn't in bed with him. Never mind that, he was never gonna make it to work on time at the rate he was going! Heaving himself out of the warm nest of his bed, Tasuki quickly ran into the bathroom to take a shower.

/My tea's gone cold,

I'm wondering why I got out of bed at all.

The morning rain clouds up my window

and I can't see at all.

And even if I could it'd all be grey,

but you rpicture on my wall

it reminds me that it's not so bad

it's not so bad./

Skidding into the kitchen on his way to the garage, Tasuki almost missed the note next to a cup of lukewarm earl grey tea at his place at table. Walking over he looked at the familiar, neat script of his lover:

__

"Had to go to work early today no da! I'll be home by dinner no da! I love you!

-Chichiri"

Smiling a little, Tasuki looked over at the framed picture on the wall of him with his arm around Chichiri's shoulder. They were both smiling at the camera. Shrugging his own shoulders, Tasuki headed out the door into the overcast and dreary world on his way to work.

__

/I drank too much last night,

got bills to pay

My head just feels in pain

I missed the bus and they'll be hell today.

I'm late for work again.

And even if I'm there

they'll all imply that I might not last the day

And then you call me and it's not so bad

it's not so bad./

Tasuki watched as about two blocks away the bus he usually took to work drove off. Thinking that this day really couldn't get any worse, Tasuki started walking to work. Softly at first then picking up speed, it began to rain. Sighing, Tasuki regretted the words he had just said, because obviously he had jinxed his luck. Wishing desperately for aspirin for his returning headache, he walked a little faster so as not to be too late for his work.

Slipping as he reached the stairs up to his office, Tasuki quickly climbed them and tried to sneak into his work cubicle before anyone noticed him. For the first time that day, luck seemed to be with him as no one acknowledged that he was even there, let alone late. Then Tasuki saw the stack of papers waiting to be entered into the computer sitting on his desk. Resisting the urge to wack his head on the nearest solid object, he sat down and reached for the first page.

Two hours of non-stop typing and a nagging headache still teasing on the edges of pain and Tasuki was this close to stabbing himself with his letter opener. Suddenly the phone rang. Picking it up Tasuki spoke irritatedly to the person on the other end.

"What?"

"Tasuki?"

Lines of frustration disappeared at the sound of that much loved voice.

"Chichiri."

__

/And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life.

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life./

5:30 pm rolled around and Tasuki was still working on that stack of papers. Shoulders stiff from all the work, he looked up at the wall clock then back at the still too tall pile or work. Sighing, he started working again.

"I wonder if I'll be home in time for dinner with Chichiri..."

__

/Push the door, I'm home at last

and I'm soaking through and through.

Then you handed me a towel

and all I see is you.

And even if my house falls down now,

I wouldn't have a clue

because you're near me./

Panting slightly and looking very buffeted by the wind, Tasuki swung open the door to his apartment.

"Tadaima," he said quietly, just in case Chichiri was asleep already. It was 10:00 pm, after all.

"Okaeri na no da," Chichiri offered to the dripping and tired looking Tasuki that still stood in the doorway. Smiling, he held out a towel for his poor lover.

Tasuki looked close to tears as he took the towel, then dropped it and grabbed Chichiri instead, pulling him into a tight hug. Holding the overworked man just as close, uncaring about how wet he made him, Chichiri just stayed there, offering support.

"Love ya, Chiri," Tasuki mumbled into Chichiri's shirt. Petting his head softly, Chichiri pressed his lips to Tasuki's briefly before returning his declaration.

"I love you, too Tasuki no da."

/And I want to thank you for giving me the best day of my life

Oh just to be with you is having the best day of my life./

~End~


End file.
